The wedge base type incandescent lamp has been in use for some time in various product applications including instrument panels for automotive and other type vehicles. An insulated socket member that is generally formed of a synthetic organic polymer material and which contains a pair of connector elements serves as the means for electrical termination of this type lamp. It is known to include slot openings in the base of said insulated socket member for insertion of electrically conductive metal terminals in the form of metal strips which electrically contact a pair of connector elements located inside of the plastic socket member. It would be desirable to modify the structure of this socket member for automatic high speed manufacture as well as subsequent installation of the lamp and socket subassembly into the final product, such as in automotive instrument panels.
Various entertainment devices such as pinball machines include miniature incandescent lamps to provide an illuminated display when the device is operated. A plywood panel is now employed in pinball machines to serve as an installation panel for these lamps with the socket member terminals simply being mechanically stapled to the plywood by hand labor which is also used extensively in other assembly tasks needed to complete electrical termination of these lamps on the plywood panel. Assembly of the aforementioned prior art socket member first press fits the metal strip terminals into the slot openings, then solders or welds external electrical elements on the assembled terminals, next inserts and mechanically staples the socket member into the plywood panel openings, and finally solders electrical conductors to the assembled terminals. The hand labor used in this type assembly is understandably extensive especially since existing socket designs do not include features which physically hold the parts being assembled in a fixed location or accommodate tolerance variation between parts. An improved socket construction including such features would further lessen hand labor in the overall assembly process for attendant lower costs as well as higher quality and greater reliability in the final product.